


Time

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: JereJean Week [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Happy Jean Moreau, M/M, Making Out, frottage (ish?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: "I so don't have time for this, baby."





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of JereJean Week with AFTGCelebrations! The prompt was "Time".

“Shit. Shit.  _ Shit! _ ” 

 

It’s really hard for Jean to keep a straight face as he watches Jeremy race around the bedroom. He’s got one shoe on and is trying to button a flannel while looking for his jeans. The blond trips over the shoe not on his foot and Jean can’t help but chuckle. 

 

“This is so not funny, Jean! I am late, so fucking late.” 

 

Jeremy pouts and Jean wants to kiss the frown right off of his lips. He’s currently sprawled on his stomach on the bed, naked save for the sheet covering him from the waist down. He props his chin up on one hand and watches Jeremy continue to struggle. 

 

“You could just stay.” His voice is deep and laced with innuendo; it makes Jeremy blush. 

 

“Oh no, mister. You’ve already played that game once this morning hence why I’m running around like a headless chicken! You just keep it in your pants okay?” Jean frowns and sits up, crossing his legs and pulling the blanket into his lap. 

 

Jeremy finally gets his shirt buttoned and his shoes on when he looks in the mirror and realizes he still doesn’t have pants on. Jean laughs uncontrollably at the sight. 

 

“Seriously? Ughhh, I’m a mess.” Jeremy spots his jeans peeking out from under the bed and goes to grab them. Once he’s in close enough proximity to the bed, Jean reaches out and pulls him in. Jeremy falls on top of Jean, limbs sprawling and an undignified squawk reverberating through the bedroom. “Jean Moreau!”

Jean just laughs and pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. Jeremy plays at resisting for only a moment but gives in immediately, opting for straddling Jean and pinning his hands to the bed. They grind their hips together slowly and Jeremy lets out a loud moan. He pulls away to rest his forehead on Jean’s. 

 

“I so don’t have time for this, baby.” 

 

Jean surges up and nips at Jeremy’s bottom lip playfully before trailing his lips down the other man’s neck. Jeremy gasps and leans in to the sensation. 

  
“So let’s make time,  _ mon cher _ .” 


End file.
